Welcome to Modern Overworld
by Princess Pittooey
Summary: When Palutena gets a little bored with her Goddesshood, she decides to visit earth to keep an eye on the newly reincarnated Medusa. After Dyntos sends her, Pit, and an unaware Dark Pit to the mortal world, they realize that they are stuck there until the old God decides to bring them back. Having nothing else to do, they try to adapt a more mortal approach to life while they wait.


Chapter 1

If there was one thing that worried Pit, it was the indefinite silence of his otherwise cheerful and energetic Goddess, Palutena. The green-haired deity was always getting her head into things, constantly learning about new discoveries of the mortals or even new discoveries over her garden that was overrun by all sorts of magical entities…some of which rebelled against her. Either way it had been a few days since the angel heard her talk…and it was really starting to worry him! Every time he came to check on her after doing his daily patrols, she was always sitting there! On that luxurious throne! It looked comfy but that couldn't have been healthy, even for a Goddess!

Lately she had just been watching over Medusa...who was resurrected recently as a mortal being so they could assess her and see if she was ready to take back her role as Goddess of Darkness. A few thousand years in the underworld _should_ have taught her a lesson. But it was still Medusa and from what they had seen thus far she was still the same. Bitter, jealous and prideful. Even as a little kid she wasn't cute…not even a tiny bit. Least not to him…Palutena had found it all to be an exciting experience since this was the first time she had seen deities reborn as humans.

But just about all her excitement came from the mortal world and Pit was beginning to think she needed a break. He approached her, however she didn't seem to notice him. Her green eyes were just settled on the crystal ball, which he found a bit unnerving. Either way, he cleared his throat and finally she glanced up at him. "Hey, Lady Palutena…" The chestnut haired angel began cautiously. "H-How have you been? You haven't been talking in quite a while. It's been days."

"Days?" Palutena asked absentmindedly before she blinked and looked around her. Sure enough…the last time she looked up from that crystal ball it had been night time. She jumped up all of a sudden, the crystal in her lap tipping over but stopping to a hover just above the ground. She summoned her scepter and it floated towards it until it latched inside, securing itself. All the while it still surveyed Medusa. "Oh Gosh! I didn't realize just how long it had been! You must be starving!" She said in a panic as she moved passed him, clearly intending to go towards the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine!" Pit awkwardly reached out and grabbed her by the arm. Ugh…he kind of forgot how smooth her skin was. He tried to avoid touching her because he was just about that age now. Going through angel puberty was confusing and scary.

Palutena turned around, giving him a curious look. "What's up, Pit? Something bothering you?" She asked, though it was clear that she knew something was on his mind. Whenever she paid attention to him she could always tell if something wasn't right. She knew him better than _anybody_.

"Well yeah. I think that…you should probably take a break watching Medusa. There are other Gods watching over her too, you know? You're not the only one keeping track of her." Pit told her as he looked into her eyes. Sometimes he had to get used to being almost as tall as her…he grew out of nowhere one day and ever since then it had been weird.

"I know that I'm not the only one keeping an eye on her, Pit." Palutena said absentmindedly as she slipped away from his grasp and started walking towards the kitchen, which was all the way at the end of the east wing of her temple. "But lately things have just been…stale here. Everything has been the same for a long time. The mortal world though, there's so much change. I want to experience that change firsthand, like Medusa is doing. I haven't taken a vacation in eons, so maybe…"

"Wait, _what_? You aren't seriously thinking about going down there, are you? That's _crazy_!" Pit stated, his wings ruffling slightly in protest.

"What's so crazy about it?" Palutena asked as she looked into the crystal again with a smile. Ugh…her eyes! Pit had seen that look before, she was already determined to do this. Crap!

"Medusa was sent to live down there as a punishment, you know? If you just voluntarily go down there, what would you do? We can't intervene with the mortals anyway, not unless there's a magical threat that we need to eliminate! And there hasn't been one of those since…since…Hades!" They had dealt with their own problems, but the mortal world was kept out of it. Probably why the majority of them didn't believe in any higher power anymore.

"I'm not going to intervene with the mortals, I'm going to live amongst them for a little while. A vacation without being a Goddess for a few years sounds nice. Plus, Medusa is starting to come of age where she's responsible for the choices that she makes. What better way to watch her than on her level?" Palutena asked with a playful grin just before disappearing completely in front of his eyes. Pit blinked for a moment before scratching his head in agitation.

"Aghh! I hate when she does this!" He took off down the hall, towards the place he knew she would be. This discussion wasn't over!

Palutena knew that no matter what she decided, Pit would go along with it. And quite frankly, she wanted him there…but she also wanted someone else to come with them too. Someone who could probably relate better to Medusa than Pit could. He probably wouldn't come without her tricking him into it though. That was fine, he needed to experience something new too! She was sure Viridi wouldn't mind if she borrowed him for a little while.

But seeing as how those two were angels, she knew that they would need some magic to help fit in with the humans. And she just so happened to have an item that did just that…she would just need to use a little magic to duplicate it so there would be more than one. She made up her mind, she would set this plan in motion. Now all she needed to do was find that bangle and replicate it before Pit figured out where she had warped off to.

After digging through her many treasure boxes, she found what she was looking for. She gently placed it down on the table in the center of the room and focused on it for a moment. The Bangle of Transformation was a tricky item to replicate, but she had learned from Dyntos a few things about creating replicas. He was the best, so she had confidence she could do it. A wave of her scepter and the bright glow of her halo was all it took, honestly. The item shined brightly and then multiplied in a quite literal poof of magic. Now there were two!

It wasn't long after that before the door to her study opened, but she slyly hid the second bangle before Pit could even notice it when she turned her back to face him. He was panting heavily…poor thing. Having to run all over the place instead of using his wings.

"That wasn't….that wasn't fun…ugh! That wasn't funny!" Pit sputtered through his heavy panting, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Lady Palutena, how could you?! We were having a discussion!"

"I'm sorry, Pit. I just wanted to show you something. Put this on." Palutena told him as she handed him the original bangle. Pit eyed it suspiciously before taking it with a bit of reluctance.

"What's this going to do to me, Lady Palutena? The last strange thing you had me wear set me on fire!" Pit whined, but he still unlatched it so he could secure it to his wrist.

"You'll see. Besides, it's not like the fire hurt you. Those anklets could come in handy someday." Palutena smirked.

"It was still _very_ uncomfortable!" Pit retorted before he latched the bangle onto his wrist. He took a deep breath and braced for…something. But when he felt nothing he just looked around. "Umm was something supposed to happen? Because if this is just regular jewelry…" He glanced down at the gold and black bangle. "It's not really my style."

Palutena laughed a bit and then circled him before placing her hand on where his wings should have been. "Incredible. I knew for sure it would disguise you but it actually did turn you into a normal looking human. Guess that's why they call it the Bangle of Transformation instead of the Bangle of disguise!" She should have tested her replica first…maybe.

"What? My wings are gone?!" Pit moved his arms awkwardly towards his back as he tried to touch them…but they really weren't there anymore. He hurriedly took off the bracelet to make sure it wasn't permanent…and right before Palutena's eyes they became visible and solid again. Pit stretched them out and sighed in relief. "I see…so you really are serious about visiting the mortal world?" He asked her with a slight frown.

"I want you to come with me, Pit. I can't just leave without a reason…when I come back I've got to explain to Dyntos and the others that I was putting Medusa through tests. Which I will do…along with other things." She smiled at him. Pit couldn't help but be sucked into that smile…it was what Lady Palutena wanted. She was obviously excited at the thought and he knew it would make her happy. He had no choice then.

"..Fine. I'll come with you. But only because I'm Captain of the royal guard. I need to keep you safe." He grinned smugly at her. Palutena laughed a bit and then brought him in for a hug, pressing him tightly against her body. Pit wasn't really expecting that…and had to focus all of his efforts not to feel how warm she was…or notice how good she smelled. He just…wrapped his arms around her absentmindedly and tried to focus on anything else. But she felt so _good_.

Luckily for him she pulled back before he had gotten fully hard…but even a half hard erection was annoying against his shorts. Palutena didn't seem to notice, so he didn't say anything. "Should I…pack or something?" Pit asked her curiously as she walked passed him in a hurried manner. At least she was excited. It had been a long time since she was excited about anything.

"No, don't bother packing. I'll take care of everything!" Palutena told him before once again disappearing from his sights. Pit sighed and shook his head. Well…if they were going to be living with mortals at least she couldn't do that to him anymore…

Arranging things with Dyntos and Viridi were easier than she suspected, but she wasn't going to complain. Dyntos was amused at the thought of sending the three of them to Earth, but she had to agree to one stipulation. She couldn't come back until he decided it was time for her to come back, which Palutena didn't mind at all. Knowing him he'd want to bring her back before she was ready anyway.

Viridi just wanted the concoction that caused her vegetables to go crazy…several times. Palutena had no more use for it so she was glad to give it to her even though she shuddered to think what Viridi would want it for. Either way, Dark Pit was coming soon to meet them. She wasn't sure what Viridi told him to get him to actually agree, but she'd have to prepare for some squabbling and a lot of disappointment soon.

Right. It was time to go. She just had to find Pit. Hopefully he didn't get cold feet or anything. She looked into her scepter and searched the temple for him. He wasn't too far off, it looked like he was doing patrol. Honestly, that boy was set in his ways. This was why he needed to go on vacation and change it up. She needed to get him out of his comfort zone.

 _Pit! We're leaving now. Dyntos is expecting us soon, so hurry and get back. The temple is safe and it'll be here when we get back!_

Pit blinked as he heard Palutena's voice. "Umm…I know! I just, you know…wanted to make sure." He wasn't even going to pretend like he wasn't a little nervous. He would be out of his element. It's not like he hadn't been to the mortal realm before, but it had been a long time and everything was so weird and complicated from what he saw. Their vehicles were even stranger than theirs. Not to mention the humans dressed weird, and…

 _Pit, it'll be fine! Hurry!_ Palutena's eager voice echoed in his head. She was so excited…he didn't want to ruin it for her. He sighed and then started to head towards the front of the temple. She told him not to bring anything…maybe she really did take care of everything. All in a day, too. She must've really wanted to go.

After Pit finally returned, Palutena gave him a warm smile and then lightly tapped her staff on the ground, and in a blink of an eye they were in Dyntos' forge. The air was hot and thick with magic…was he still working on something?

"Palutena! You and your chicken finally decided to come!" The old man's booming voice was enough to make both of them turn almost immediately, completely ignoring all of the inventions and contraptions that were around them in the large, almost endless room that was this God's forge.

"Come on, I'm not a chicken…I'll be able to fly soon!" Pit groused as he folded his arms. That was okay when he was smaller, but he had grown out of that nickname. At least he thought so! Dyntos' response was to merely laugh.

"Just like the one with black feathers, you two really are one in the same." He said with a grin before turning back to a large door that hadn't been there since the last time Palutena had visited. Wow, he really worked fast. It was to be expected though considering how powerful he was.

"You mean Pittoo? What are you bringing him up for?" Pit asked with a raised eyebrow before the answer to his own question appeared behind him.

"Because, Pit-Stain. I'm better than you." Dark Pit said with a smirk, causing Pit to whirl around with an even more confused expression. No way! Why was _he_ here?!

"Lady Palu-." Pit began desperately, but Palutena interrupted knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"We need Pittoo for this, Pit. Just trust me!" She urged as Dark Pit rolled his eyes.

"Stop calling me that! I didn't come to help you two. I just came because Viridi needs something. I don't want to be here just as much as you don't want me to be here, idiot." Still, if his presence made Pit unhappy, that was fine with him.

"But…he doesn't even…ugh!" Pit let out an exasperated sigh before shaking his head and folding his arms. "Fine…whatever! If you say so, Lady Palutena." He trusted her…it was his copy that he didn't trust! He was always calling him name and he was so difficult to work with!

Palutena was positively beaming when he agreed. Good, nothing could go wrong with her plan! Especially when Dyntos began laughing jubilantly. That meant he was done!

"Alright you three, go through this door. It will take care of everything for you." Dyntos told them as it slowly started to open. Pit wasn't sure why they had to go to the mortal world this way…there were plenty of other ways to do it.

"Thank you, Dyntos. Oh, before I forget! Put these on, you two!" Palutena urged as she handed them both the bangles. Pit took one, but of course Dark Pit had to eye it and practically sniff at it.

"What's this do?" He demanded as he snatched it from Palutena's hand.

"It's going to help you blend in to where we're going! Just put it on!" Palutena told him.

"Tsk. Fine." He grumbled before placing it on his wrist. They really were just like each other, even if they wouldn't admit it. He glanced over to Pit and realized that his wings were gone. He narrowed his eyes at that, but he guessed that was what Palutena meant by "blend in".

Once Pit and Dark Pit were ready, Palutena led them through the door into a room with nothing but white. Dyntos had already discussed the terms to her, so he didn't need to remind her what she was essentially agreeing to by walking through. The portal was meant to give them a place in the human world. Everything they needed, they would have instantly just by walking into it. It was a divine invention and Palutena was grateful for it.

They walked for a few minutes before the light finally started to dull and their surroundings began to change into something more tangible than endless space. Finally, they had made it! Into a...relatively small space that was walled in. There was furniture. Human furniture that Palutena recognized. Two couches, a small table, a few lamps here and there. And what Palutena seemed to recognize as a television. Ah, this must have been their living room. They had warped straight to their living chambers.

"What _is_ this?" Dark Pit asked in a disgusted tone before looking at Palutena. "What are you _wearing_?" He demanded as his cheeks flushed red. Seriously, what the hell just happened and why was she dressed like that?!

"What are you two wearing?" Palutena shot back with a smile before moving over to the wall and inspecting herself with the mirror. Wow…this outfit sure was revealing. It was just a simple black dress with an apron that did nothing to hide her cleavage and it felt a bit short. The only thing that covered her left leg was a familiar long sock that reached up to her thigh. She recognized this uniform before…she was sure that she had seen this somewhere!

"Ack! What are we wearing? These clothes feel weird! And…and constricting!" Pit stated as he looked down at his legs. What kind of pants were these! Blue wasn't even his color…and his shirt was…ugh! Long sleeves!

Dark Pit was wearing black still, but it's not like he was used to his clothes either! He missed his old clothes. These black pants were baggy and he couldn't stop pulling at the collar of his shirt. At least he wasn't wearing long sleeves like Pit. "What did you two get me into?!" He demanded, his red eyes sharply turning towards Palutena. "Viridi just told me you needed to go to the mortal world to check on Medusa! And she wanted me to get some stupid plant while we were here!"

"We are here to check on Medusa, but we'll be here for a bit. So Dyntos made sure we'd be comfortable. This is where we're going to live until he comes back and gets us." Palutena explained. She was sure there would be brooding from Dark Pit…lots of brooding.

"And how long exactly will it be until he gets us?" Dark Pit asked, eyes narrowed. How dare she just talk like this wasn't a big deal?! And how could Viridi trick him like that?!

"Probably soon. A few years…could be tomorrow honestly. Who knows with that man." Palutena said with a shrug. Pit and Dark Pit just looked at her like she had grown another head. How could she be so calm about that?!

"No. Send me back, Palutena. I'm not kidding." Dark Pit growled as he took off his bracelet, his wings ripping through his T-shirt and stretching out as he moved towards the window. He wished he could just fly on his own. Stupid Pit not being able to fly…it was his fault!

"Come on, Pittoo. It won't be that bad! I promise, can't you just stay for a few days?" Palutena asked him with small smile. Oh boy…maybe she should have expected him to want to leave.

"No way! Like I said, I didn't come here to help you two. I came here as a favor to Viridi, and now I've got to give her a piece of my mind!" Dark Pit growled as he opened the window. "Now grant me the power of flight so I can leave! I didn't agree to this dumb stuff!"

Palutena sighed heavily and Pit glanced over to her with a frown. "Lady Palutena, you should let him leave. He's not going to help us either way." He told her in a bit of a defeated tone. He wanted her to enjoy herself, after all. Pittoo would just ruin that!

"Well, if he really doesn't want to stay…I might as well." She said in a disappointed manner before sticking out her hand to summon her scepter. Though her hand remained empty. She furrowed her eyebrows a bit before attempting once more, but…nothing. She couldn't even _feel_ her magic!

"What's wrong?" Pit asked in a concerned manner when he watched her facial expression change. Dark Pit folded his arms and stared at her impatiently. What was her deal?

"I…can't seem to summon any magic. I think Dyntos did something to it. Sealed it away?" She wasn't sure if this was what he meant by they couldn't come back until he said it was okay. But a warning would have been nice! That old geezer, he probably used them as test subjects or something for whatever that door was!

"What? Are you serious?!" Dark Pit demanded before he used his own power to summon his staff. Sure enough, it came to him without any trouble. Was she just lying?

Pit also used his power to call upon his swords, and they appeared without a problem. "That's weird…we can still do magic stuff. Lady Palutena, this is serious. Why don't you try contacting Dyntos? Or can't you?" Pit was worried. If she couldn't use her powers than she was vulnerable down here. It was a good thing he came with her.

"I can't contact him…I can't even contact you telepathically and you're right next to me. I'm sorry, Pittoo. But you're kind of stuck here. We all are." She was genuinely sorry, if she would have known this would happen she would have been more up front with him.

"Unbelievable!" Dark Pit said in a huff as he stepped onto the window ceil and prepared to jump.

"Where are you going, Pittoo? You can't just leave!" Pit said as he began to approach him. He didn't even put on his bracelet!

"Watch me, Pit-Stain! You and your dummy Goddess can stay here but I'm finding a way home!" He growled as he jumped out of the window. There had to be something magical around here…even if it looked vastly different from the last time he had come to the mortal world.

Pit sighed in frustration as he watched his black haired double land on the ground and start walking. "Fine! But you better not come back! And _you're_ the dummy!" Pit called out after him before shutting the window hard and then turning back to Palutena to make sure she was alright.

"He'll be back, eventually." She muttered as she sat down on one of the large couches and leaned back. What a comfortable place to sit…it was kind of relaxing. Now that most of the confusion had settled a bit, Pit tried really hard not to stare at every inch of exposed skin on Palutena. But it was hard…she needed to wear something else.

"Umm," He began as his blush started crawling up his neck. "It'll be okay, Lady Palutena. Maybe we should find something else for you to wear. Me too…I really don't like these clothes."

"Yeah? I think they look good on you." Palutena said with a smile as she reached out to his collar and unbuttoned his shirt a little so that his neck was much less constricted. "How's that? Gives you a little breathing room, right?"

"Y-yeah.." Pit answered reluctantly. She thought the clothes looked good on him? Well maybe they weren't so bad after all. "Your clothes look good on you too. I just thought that maybe…you'd be cold or something." Seriously why did she have to end up in that? At least his pants didn't stick out as much as his shorts did when he got hard for her.

"No, I'm okay in this. It's quite comfortable." She told him before she stood up once more. "Why don't we explore the rest of this area together?" She asked as she stuck out her hand to him. Pit could feel his heart racing…she just looked so happy. And beautiful. He didn't know what to do honestly…except take her hand. Gods, he hoped his weren't sweaty.

The rest of their living space was nice and humble. There were three rooms, one for each of them. Of course Palutena's was the largest and most extravagant…but the boys didn't need much. Both of them liked to keeps things relatively simple.

"I bet that idiot is going to be sleeping in the cold tonight. Geese, what a jerk." Pit muttered as Palutena followed him into the room that was meant for him. He could tell by the slight difference in décor…

"He's just upset that he was tricked. He'll come back soon enough." Palutena told him as she looked inside of his closet. There were plenty of clothes to pick from, just like in her room. That door really did take care of everything. All it took in exchange was her power…but at least Pit still could summon his weapons when he needed to. Not that she thought he would need them here.

"Why did you really want him here, anyway?" Pit asked as sat down on his bed. "You knew he wouldn't like this. I didn't like this!"

"I know, but he's for Medusa. He could probably understand her more than either of us. I want to know if she's really changed for the better. She hasn't made one friend, Pittoo is perfect for that purpose." Palutena said as she went through his clothes.

"But he barely has any friends! If any at all, I'm sure. He's just selfish and all he thinks about is himself. The only reason why he hasn't killed me is because he can't live without me!" Pit told her before allowing himself to fall back into the bed. "That guy really annoys me!"

"Yes, that's why he's perfect for Medusa." Palutena said with a smirk. "You'll see, Pit." Medusa may have been a vengeful Goddess of Darkness but right now she was just a mortal teenager. If there was anything she'd like, it would be Pittoo. Now she just had to figure out how to get them together.

"Well I guess they both hate me so that's a start as far as things they have in common." Pit murmured before placing his hand on his toned stomach. He hadn't eaten in a long time and he kind of missed her cooking. "Hey, even though you don't have your powers right now…you think you can still cook?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm sure I can figure out the kitchen. After all, I still have my wits even if my magic is gone. Let's hope there's food in there, too!" Palutena smiled and then excitedly left Pit's room to go take a closer look at the kitchen. Pit watched her for a bit and sighed, his hand slowly trailing down to the bulge in his pants.

"Just go away, already." He grumbled before turning over on his side and sighing heavily. Palutena really looked amazing in that outfit. She would probably get a lot of attention from the humans and he had to make sure she'd be safe since his selfish other half wasn't around…

Chapter 2

It wasn't long before Dark Pit realized he was being stared at while he walked down the dimly lit streets of whatever cesspool Palutena and her idiot lackey brought him to. His first response was to just glare at whoever stared at him but eventually he moved to an alley and put that stupid bracelet back on. Anything to get people to leave him alone. But now he had two big holes in his shirt where his wings used to be. Annoying…

He wanted to be somewhere high. He'd feel a little safer that way and better. Plus he'd get a better idea of the area and could start his search for whatever was around here that could possibly get him home. The mortal world still had magic, he was sure of it. He could feel it, now that he really thought about it. Maybe if he just kept walking towards it he'd find what he was looking for.

Strange enough, he ended up at some two story house. There were a few people in there from what he could see. He couldn't just go in and figure out what he was sensing. Was it a person? Or was it something else? Ugh, this was annoying. He'd just wait for them all to fall asleep before going in. He looked around for a place…less conspicuous for him to wait in. It was unnerving being so close to the street anyway with all these dumb humans driving those strange vehicles.

He was okay settling into the crevice that was between the house of interest and another house, even if it smelled like garbage because he was literally right next to cans of it. Humans were strange creatures…the way they lived now just didn't make sense. It was crowded and there were structures everywhere and lights that were so bright you couldn't even see the stars. Dark Pit hated that and he wanted to leave. He took a seat on the ground with his back against the wooden fence that apparently separated the two houses and then closed his eyes. This sucked.

He wasn't quite sure when he dozed off, but something caused his eyes to open and once they did he was face to face with a girl with long, black hair and suspicious, piercing blue eyes. She was actually really pretty but…why was she so close to him?! "Gah!" He cried out before jumping to his feet, causing the girl to fall back off her heels and into the dirt. She growled in an annoyed manner before rising to her feet, patting off her backside. That was her favorite skirt, too!

"Who are you?" She asked as she placed one of her pale hands on her hip, looking him up and down. "Some homeless kid? We don't have anything."

Dark Pit stared at her for a minute before realizing who he was talking to…and it also was the source of magic he had been sensing that brought him here in the first place. Great…so this was the big and bad Goddess of Darkness? She'd be no help to him. "Sure live in a big house if you don't have anything." He grumbled before looking away from her. Now what?

"We don't have anything for beggars. Unless you want the scraps I just came out here to throw out." Medusa smirked at him before reaching down and grabbing a large plastic bag. More garbage? Ugh.

"You'd like to see me going through your trash, wouldn't you?" He shot back as he folded his arms, looking down at her. She wasn't so tough when she was smaller. "What's your name, brat?"

"I don't have to give you my name, idiot. I can just tell my father that there's some homeless kid lurking around here and he'll call the police on you. So you better tell me what you're doing here. Or maybe you'd prefer to pick through garbage. The choice is yours." Medusa sneered as she shoved the bag towards him.

"Ugh! What is your obsession with garbage?" Dark Pit growled as he took a step back. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not…homeless. I just can't get back to my home right now. So just quit it, alright?"

"So you're homeless." Medusa said with a tired expression before turning her back and moving towards the trash cans. "What did you hope to gain by coming here?" She asked as she threw away the bag. The loud sound of the metal lid hitting the can after she was done made him flinch.

"I…thought that something here would help me get home. Look, I didn't come here to start trouble or nothing so don't tell anyone I was here. I'll leave." Dark Pit told her before he sighed and turned his back. He really was out of luck…but he was really not looking forward to going back to his ugly half and Palutena.

"Hmm. Are you on drugs maybe? Those are some pretty big holes in your shirt." Medusa pointed out as she poked her slender finger into his muscular back. A sly smile crossed her lips. This kid seemed stupid but there was also a dangerous look to him. That excited her.

"Hey!" Dark Pit whirled around and bared his teeth at her before shaking his head. "Mind your own business!" How could she just touch him like that?

"No. You're on my property." Medusa purred as she circled around him. "Am I just supposed to believe that you came here in peace? I think I should tell someone about you. Unless…"

" _Unless?_ " Dark Pit grumbled as he watched her walk around him. Seriously, how could she be so creepy and intimidating when she was this…young? She looked his age, even though he was much older than her mortal body.

"Unless you do what I say." She said simply as she tucked her arms underneath her breasts, accentuating cleavage that Dark Pit had been successful in ignoring up until that point. His eyes lowered just a bit as he noticed her lacey red bra just barely visible underneath her silk blouse. It's not like she didn't notice either because all she did was lean over so he could get a better view while she placed her hands on her hips once more. "What will it be, kid? Are you going to do what I say?"

"Don't call me a kid! I'm older than you!" He growled as he took her by the shoulders and straightened her up. Stupid woman distracting him with her stupid tits. Ugh. He was starting to lose focus.

"Really?" Medusa asked as she placed her hands on top of his and slid them off her shoulders forcefully. "You look so young though. But in a few days I'm going to be a senior in high school. Are you done with school?"

"What? I've never gone to school. School is stupid." Dark Pit was beginning to question why he was still here…talking to this treacherous woman. He could just run whenever he felt like it, honestly. But he didn't know how things worked here, and he wouldn't put it passed this witch to cause trouble if he didn't do exactly what she said.

"You don't say." Medusa replied in a bemused manner. "Well since you didn't answer me, I suppose I'm just going to have to tell daddy about you. Or I could scream…"

"No!" Dark Pit hissed as he grabbed her by the arms again. "Look, I'll do whatever you want. Just don't tell anyone I'm here, okay?" Medusa only grinned at that…quite evilly he would add. Ugh…what did he just get himself into?

"Alright, if that's true then let's go to my room. It's on the second floor, that window over there." Medusa told him as she pointed towards the far end of the house. Dark Pit started walking over there and she trailed behind him. "I think we can go through the back door without being caught."

"No. That's too risky. Here, get on my back." He told her, bending down just a little so she could climb on top of him. She raised an eyebrow but slowly moved closer to him. What did he plan to do? Either way she secured herself to his back and held on tight as he straightened up. She had to note that for some trashy homeless kid, he smelled pretty good. She couldn't quite place the scent. It wasn't exactly cologne or anything.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he started to climb up the side of the house, using the paneling outside as leverage. She frowned and wondered if he was crazy, but before she could say anything they were already at her window. He was…he was fast! And strong and…what the hell just happened? "You going to open the window already or what?" Dark Pit growled at her as he hung outside of her window.

"You climb up the side of my house like Spider-man and that's the first thing that comes out of your mouth?" Medusa asked, but nonetheless she opened her window. Luckily she didn't keep it locked.

"Spider-what?" Dark Pit asked in frustration as she crawled off him and into her room. He tried not to look up her skirt as he followed. That would have been creepy.

"You're serious?" Medusa asked him as she walked over to a desk with some strange looking device on it and a bunch of papers. She took a seat and gestured towards her bed for him to sit. Although he had to look around to see what kind of space the Goddess of Darkness lived in as a mortal. It was…admittedly not too out of place for her. The room was illuminated by a single light that was on top of a small table by her bed, which wasn't enough to completely light up the space. There was a black, shaggy carpet in the middle of the room and her walls were littered with pictures of scary looking humans dressed in all black with extreme make up.

There was also a wall of books, more strange devices that he couldn't place and a large dresser with a mirror on top of it as well as a bunch of cosmetic looking girly stuff. "So what if I am? Look, won't your parents or whatever hear us talking?" Pit mumbled as his red eyes went back to her. "How is this a good idea?"

"It's not. But don't worry about that. Do you have a name, little homeless boy?" She asked with a smirk. He was a mysterious one that was for sure. Maybe a tad stupid. But he was a brand new toy…one that she would enjoy playing with as much as she could.

"I'm bigger than you. And my name is Pit." He growled as he finally took a seat on her bed. Whatever it was made of made him sink in a little bit, but it was comfortable.

"Pit? What kind of name is that?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"What kind of name is Medusa?" He shot back, although he instantly regretted it. It's not like she ever told him her name.

"Medusa? How is that relevant?" She asked with a puzzled expression. "You must be on drugs, aren't you? Which ones? Pot? X?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Pit hissed lowly as he scratched his head in frustration. "Can you just tell me what you want from me so I can go? You're annoying!"

"I just wanted to talk a little, but if I'm annoying you I can always scream for help." She began with a grin before adding in a very dramatic voice, "Some strange boy climbed up the side of my house and made his way in my room, and now he's in my bed!"

Dark Pit scoffed at that and immediately stood up in disbelief. What a treacherous, conniving little-. "Fine, I'll talk to you. But I'm leaving soon, got it?"

"Sure," Medusa told him easily, her crystal blue eyes lighting up in what seemed to be pleasure. Pleasure she took from threatening him and getting her way, more than likely. "But don't you want to know what my name is?"

"What is it?" Dark Pit couldn't have asked with less enthusiasm if he wanted to. After all, he already knew who she was. She just didn't remember him.

"Madelyn."

"Madelyn?" He grimaced.

"What? Too normal for you?" She demanded as she crossed her arms, once again bringing his attention to the perfectly shaped mounds hiding beneath her dark blouse.

"No," He started as he slowly sat back down again. He'd probably be here for a while. "It's just…pretty, that's all." A lot prettier than her actual name, anyway.

"Is it? I think that's the nicest thing you've told me all evening." Medusa said, her expression slightly less sadistic than it was a moment earlier. Like she was actually flattered.

"Yeah? So what? It's hard to be nice to someone who threatens you before they even know your name." Dark Pit stated as he leaned back against the wall and looked up at the popcorn ceiling, relaxing himself. He might as well, he couldn't leave until she let him. When he didn't hear a response, his eyes went back to her. She was staring at him, the sadistic look returning as her smile grew. "What?" He demanded.

"About that, want to know the real reason why I asked you to come to my room?" She asked him as she stood up from her chair. He had to sit up again once more, probably a defensive reaction. She was harmless, but for some reason he just felt threatened.

"Do I really want to know why?"

"You'll find out regardless." She was starting to walk closer to him. This wasn't good.

"Then why?" He asked simply as she joined him on the bed, sitting a little too close.

"Take your shirt off."

An explosion of crimson came upon his cheeks as he stared at her in disbelief. Seriously? Did he just hear her right? "Ex-excuse me?"

"You heard me. Do it, or else." She demanded as she crossed her arms. Her tone was a lot friendlier than it should have been for the threat that came out her mouth. He grumbled something under his breath and hesitated. He wasn't sure why she wanted him to do it, but he did it anyway. Her eyes went right to his naked torso. He was broad chested, with muscles that seemed to take her breath away. Quite literally since he watched that smug look of hers transform into something more humble. Surprise perhaps. He didn't really get it, but he let her look. Even though his face was still bright red because he was embarrassed. Her hands moved to brush over his abs, which were heavily defined. He shivered a little and looked away in response, although he almost lost it when her slender fingers grazed against the sensitive area that was his left nipple. Finally, she said something.

"I thought you were in good shape, I didn't expect you to be ripped." She mumbled before taking her hand away and then rising up from the bed. Dark Pit said nothing in response, mainly because he wasn't sure if being "ripped" was a good thing. He watched her move to her closet, opening the doors before she sifted through a bunch of garments. All black or some dark color. He expected nothing less.

After a little more perusing, she took out a dark blue long sleeve shirt. It was large, clearly not her size. She moved back over to him and offered it. "Here. It's my good for nothing ex's. He won't be getting it back and I'm tired of looking at it. So you can have it. So you look a little less homeless." She told him before looking away. Did he see some crimson on her pale, porcelain skin too? Was she actually embarrassed?

"…Thanks." Dark Pit mumbled before slipping the shirt on. It fit a little tight, but it was fine for now.

"You can go now. Out the window again if you can." Medusa kept her back turned to him, for reasons unknown.

"Wait…really?"

She sighed.

"Yes, get out of here before my parents realize I'm not Facetiming." She told him as she pointed to the window. He was still a little suspicious, but he rose from the bed and then went to the window. He glanced back at her again, wondering if he should say anything. But he didn't. He just jumped out of the window and started walking.

What the hell was that about? Medusa just let him go, he was sure she wanted to keep him prisoner or something. Was all that threatening really just so she could give him something to wear? Maybe she had changed a little.

Fuck. More importantly, where the hell was he going to sleep tonight!


End file.
